The Sad Story of A Man
by Rooney1077
Summary: Have you ever felt a great betrayal? Well, I have. Its feels like hell. I don't recumbent it. It was a choice he gave me. Stay with them or become powerful with a NEW family. I choose the new family one. But every hero has a sad ending, and this is mine. Percy Jackson… or should i say Angelus. slight Percy/Piper Percy/OC


Chaos' Assassin

A couple days after the giant war we were called to the Throne Room of the Gods. All of the seven in the prophecy walked in the throne room.

Okay lets recap on what happened the last few days after the war. I caught Annabeth cheating on me with some Demeter kid. I was so shocked I didn't know that I had somehow engulfed myself in black flames-without getting hurt- and scared the crap out of the camper. He ran but Annabeth stared at me in shock, sadness, and horror.

"_Why? Annabeth. Why?" I said softly._

"_P-Percy I-I-I" she stuttered._

"_We're through." I simply said. I walked away. When I got inside my cabin. I heard banging on my wooden door._

"_Percy! Percy, please. I am so sorry! I won't do it again!" I heard Annabeth's voice call. After an hour of apologizing-from Annabeth- and banging it stopped, only to be replaced by loud sobbing. I avoided her for the whole time we were at camp._

I also heard that Jason broke up with Piper to "protect her". Bull. Piper doesn't even need protecting. She was devastated. That is until we started to hang out together. We smiled and laughed. I felt protective over her. Not like physical hurt, but of mental hurt. I protect her from guys that I don't think deserve her. Jason gets very angry when he sees me with Piper. So does Annabeth. She looks more hurt than upset.

Piper and I have gone to the movies, restaurants, arcades and other stuff. There hasn't been any romantic tension between us- and I am glad for that. I don't think either of us is ready for a relationship yet. I have to admit that Piper is beautiful. Even though she tries not to be, she is amazing. I've met her father, Tristan. He says he likes me better than that Jason. I laugh at his comments and tell him that Piper and I aren't dating. He looks a little disappointed. Their house is huge. Every time I come to visit Tristan insists me to stay for the night. We pop popcorn and sit on the very comfortable couch to watch a movie. Most of the time the movies aren't of him. I asked what movies he's been in. He said at the least 12 movies. Tristan and I kid about Piper playfully. We talk about the embarrassing things she's done. He shows me pictures of her as a baby.

Anyway back to the Throne Room. I try to walk as far away from Annabeth as I can. We all walk in a straight line. Piper walks over by me and grabs my hand. I glance at her and silently thank her. I guess we were both pretty nervous. Out of they corner of my eye I saw Annabeth looked at me longingly.

"Okay first of all, we are going to ask you, Percy if you want to become a god again. This time instead of looking at Annabeth, I look at Piper. We made eye contact for a moment and I made up my answer.

"And once again Lord Zeus, I must decline. I am sorry." I replied. Zeus looked appalled and angry.

"WHAT!? But your mortal ties to this world are gone."

"Actually Sir, my only tie is Piper. I have found a new reason to live." I said looking him in the eye.

"So you are going to refuse our offer again?" Zeus asked.

"Yes. I would like to stay mortal." I replied.

"But how would we reward you?"

"I would like Hestia and Hades to have their rightful thrones on Olympus and to be Olympians again." I stated.

"Okay. Um… Leo Valdez. We reward you to be the architect of Camp Half-Blood. Frank Zhang… you are now the general of your fathers Roman Army. Hazel Levesque we will take away your curse. Jason Grace you are now the praetor of Camp Jupiter. Annabeth Chase you are allowed to work in Greece as their official architect. Piper Mclean we will grant your father the ability to see through the mist without going crazy or changing him." Zeus said. "Oh and Perseus? You will become immortal."

He threw his lightning bolt at me.

"No!" I heard someone scream.

Piper's POV

I ran over to Percy's side. He was now limp on the ground screaming.

"Percy! Percy! Its okay Percy." I said with all the charmspeak I could muster. Percy was the only person besides my mom that could resist my charmspeak. He screamed again.

"Piper, my blood's boiling!" he screamed. All of the other demigods were now at my side. Hazel had Percy's head in her lap so he wouldn't hurt it. Annabeth was holding Percy's other hand. Frank was beside me. Jason was standing over Hazel just watching with a look of sadness and pity. Leo was standing over me with his face in his hands. All of the Olympians were holding back Poseidon.

"Apollo go heal him!" I heard Lady Artemis scream. She had tears in her eyes just like everyone else.

"I can't. Zeus?"

"No he has to go through with this to become a god." Zeus said sternly still trying to hold back Poseidon.

"Brother, he centimeters away from death." Hades wore a sad look too. Apollo ran to Percy not listening to Zeus. He put his hand on Percy's forehead and instantly drew it back.

"Father, his body is rejecting the ichor trying to penetrate his veins. In less than five minutes he could die from not getting any blood to his heart or his head. We're killing him." He said. Percy screamed again and his eyes rolled back into his head. He started coughing up blood and screaming. "Guys you have to keep him conscious for me to help."

"Hey, Perce. You are going to stay with me. If you die, I will just get Death Breath to resurrect you so I could beat you up for leaving me." I joked but my voice cracked.

"Seaweed Brain! I am so sorry for what I did! Please don't leave me!" it was Annabeth's turn to talk. "Remember when you got yourself blown up on Mt. St. Helens? We were holding your funeral but you came back! You have to stay!"

Percy screamed again. There was a flash of black energy and all of us were blown away from Percy. The gods barely kept their footing.

"STOP!" a very powerful voice screamed. The man picked up Percy.

"No!" I yelled. I ran but was caught by my mom and Ares. I struggled.

"Who are you?" Zeus barked.

"You will not do anything to my soon-to-be heir to my throne. I am Chaos, The Creator. You shall stop trying to turn him into a god! He is going to be The Creator! I am going to take a break!" He stepped into a vortex and vanished with Percy's body.

"NO!" I screamed and fainted.

2 years later

I still haven't gotten over Percy. I have become silent. I don't even talk to my dad. My father was extremely sad- not as sad as me, though. It was never the same without him. Every night I cried myself to sleep. I just went through motions during the day. But I had no choice because there was another war coming. We had found out that leading the monsters would be Krios (the guy that Jason was supposed to have killed. I guess he didn't because he's back in black.), Oceanus, Helios, Hyperion, Iapetos, and Atlas who apparently got out from under the sky. We have found out that a minor god is currently holding the sky. Who we really need is Percy.

I heard screaming from the beach so I ran there. When I got to the beach I saw what everyone was screaming about. There was a figure in the sky falling. No… it was more like soaring. I could see had wings blacker than ashes. I couldn't see his face because a black hood covered it. I could only tell he had a great tan. He wore a black cloak- was leather- a black shirt with a blue angel on it and the words 'guardian angel' in the center. He had black jeans that weren't skinnies, but did fit to his legs.

He flew down. An Apollo camper shot an arrow. Big mistake. The man set his hand on fire. The flame was black. He caught the arrow and threw it at the camper's leg. He gently landed on the ground. I decided to step in. I walked in at the last second when he had his back turned and drew my knife. As soon as I was going to stab him, he turned around and grabbed my arm.

"Naughty, naughty little girl. No, no." he said wagging his finger at me. "Where's that son of Kronos?" he said with disgust. A surge of anger went through me. I struggled against his grip. I saw Annabeth with her dagger out too. She shoved it but it was intercepted by the man's hand. "Back off, Athena spawn." He turned around to face Annabeth. The campers surged forward.

"Away demigods!" he barked at the crowd of campers.

"So are you're not demigod?" I asked. He turned back to me.

"Yeah…sadly. I was a mutt of Poseidon." He muttered. My face lit up.

"Do you by any chance know a Percy Jackson?" I asked hopefully. I saw him smile. I was even more hopeful.

"Yes, I did. He put up a real hard fight. But I killed my own half brother. Didn't faze me. I felt more powerful. The last words of his were: 'I'm sorry… Piper.' You must be Piper. Well it was a pleasure killing your little boyfriend." He chuckled. It reminded me of…no. I rushed forward and started screaming at him.

"NO! YOU'RE LYING! HE'S NOT DEAD! HE CAN'T BE!" I broke out of the campers' grabs. I almost stabbed him, but again he grabbed my arm.

"You should be more respectful to your elders, Beauty Queen!" he yelled. "Your boyfriend's dead!"

Angel's POV

It hurts me so much to hurt my friends, but Chaos taught me not to show any feelings. I wanted to kill myself after hurting Piper. She walked me to the Big House but stopped me beside a tree.

"Who are you!" she asked.

"Uh… hello?" I heard a voice. It was the Piper's. I think I daydreamed.

"What?" I asked in a daze.

"I asked 'who are you?'" she said.

"Angelus. If you call me Angel I will cut your tongue out."

"Angelus… pretty name. You-" I cut her off because this was turning way too much like my daydream. It was rather convenient. I got the mark that was from Chaos. It meant I had to go and… The mark gets carved into my arm with what feels life a dagger. It was a pair of angel wings with a blue vein wrapped around it.

"Wow. That looks painful. What is it?" Piper asked. I had to be mean.

"Why would I tell you?" I said as cold as I could. "I need to go." I was about to fly off put a hand wrapped around my wrist. "What?!"

"Angelus, hold on." She said and pulled down my hood. I quickly blinked my eyes so the turned black… supposedly. I turned to face her. "Your eyes are black. If you're a son of Poseidon they should be sea green." I shook her off and shot into the sky.

In my mind Chaos told me where to go. When he sends me on trips it is always the same thing. Kill. He said I get to choose my way. This special mission I have to kill a criminal that was the murderer in the Box Tunnel 20 that came here to hide. It happened somewhere in England. Chaos told me what happened and it was gruesome.

I came across him in an alley. I heard him muttering 'The Old Ones'. Without thought I controlled the water molecules in his brain and froze them. Then the water in his blood stream, I froze that to. He died instantly. It looked like nothing happened. I put a black rose in between his hands. I looked at him disgusted.

He had greasy black stingy curly hair. His face wasn't shaven. He wore a flannel shirt with a leather jacket. I flew away. I went into space to go to the planet my team and master waits.

My team is: Ian, son of Ares; Keagan, son of Bellona (a roman goddess of war); Lily, daughter of Hera- her only child besides Hephaestus- she is my girlfriend; Sander, son of Apollo; Alan, son of Nike; Fammon, son of Hecate; Ellen, daughter of Hephaestus. Ian has red volcanic eyes, brown hair, and pale skin. Keagan has brown eyes, and red hair.

Lily has kaleidoscope eyes that change color every second. Her long wavy dark brown hair slides down her back. She loves the colors yellow, blue, and green. She wears some of my old torn up jeans. A regular shirt, that is enchanted so it changes pictures every hour. She usually wears her hair in a ponytail, but on special occasions she lets it down. Her laugh is amazing. She has pearly white teeth that are just the slightest bit crooked. She has a perfect tan-not to dark-not to pale. Lily has the power to charmspeak. She is strong, athletic, smart, and is good in tough situations.

Sander has darkish blonde hair. He has freckles at every point of his skin. His hazel eyes aren't very bold. He has a military cropped haircut. Alan is from Taiwan- so there isn't much to explain. Fammon is African American with yellow green eyes. He reminds me of Beckondorf. Finally, the other girl in our team, Ellen. She has straight blonde hair with deep brown eyes. Chaos has black hair, black orbs for eyes. But instead of cold eyes, they are warm and happy now since he has us. I am the leader of the AOC (Assassins of Chaos). I am the only one with wings. They all call me Angelus out of respect. Lily came up with my nickname Angel for personal reasons. I call her My Queen because her mother is the queen of the gods.

I arrived at the entrance gate to Chaos' palace. To the right of his palace is a mansion just for us. It has a huge pool, a bowling alley, a skating rink, an arcade, our rooms, multiple bathrooms, a huge basement, and an enormous living room. As I entered the gate I bowed at the statue of my master. I walked along the gravel pathway. I passed a city-sized training arena. There was a forest to my left with scattered monsters. I listened to the crunch of my combat boots stomping on the tiny pebbles.

I walked into the mansion and took off my cloak. I hung it up in my personal closet by the door. Mine was next to Sander's and Lily's. I strolled to the living room. The huge TV the size of a wall was on. I don't know what was on but it didn't matter. Everyone except Chaos was there. Lily was sitting on our favorite couch. I silently walked up, jumped over the couch, and landed next to her. She jumped in shock.

"Angel!" she hugged me and kissed me.

"I take it your happy to see me?" I smirked. Lily playfully smacked my arm.

Piper POV

When I pulled down his hood what I saw scared me and overjoyed me. The man's face sent shivers down my spine. He had an uncompleted black bow hawk. His eyes were sea green with specks of black in them. He had a huge scar running down his right eye down to his jaw. It was paler than his tan skin. The scar came to his eye, skipped it, then rand down his lips. His facial features wee just like Percy's. That was until I focused and remembered his face. It was Percy! He had to have gone through something horrible to get that scar and to be that cold- oh wait, he did. It was like he was a whole different person.

I walked back shocked to the campers still standing by the beach. I looked at Annabeth and gave her a look. She didn't understand so she walked away. I found my Percy Jackson.

Angel's POV

"Of course I'm happy to see you, my guardian angel!" Lily said. She had perfect reasons as to call me 'her guardian angel'. I have saved her butt so many times I lost count. She traced my scar on the right side of my face. It was a memory of when one of the times I saved her. When she traced it, it made my face tingle. I kissed her on the cheek and gave her a lopsided grin.

"Gosh guys do you have to do that here? We're eating!" Sander said covering his eyes. I scooted closer to Lily and she sat on my lap. I took a handful of buttered popcorn and stuffed it into my mouth.

"So what are we watching?" I asked.

"Now Angel, don't get mad, but we're watching SpongeBob." Lily said calmly tracing her finger along my scar again. She knew it always calmed me down, besides herself.

"Why?" I hated SpongeBob. It was basically making fun of my father's realm and his creatures.

"Well we can't find the remote." She said soothingly still tracing my scar.

"Miss Dawn are you trying to charmspeak me?" I ask in fake bewilderment.

"Always." She says and kisses me again. Lily knows everything about me. My stories, my friends, etc. She knows my real name. She knows what happened to me. She knows my moods. She even knows my ex-girlfriend. Weird. But I love her for all the little things and big things about her and she knows it.

"Guys!" Sander called again. All of the sudden I feel a large pain in my arm- my call.

"I have to go." I whisper kissing her one more time.

"See you back." I kiss her on the forehead.

"Bye My Queen." I say and bowed. Lily threw a pillow at me. I flew to the coordinates Chaos sent me. I met… Chaos? Oh boy this can't be good. I walk to him.

"Yes Lord Chaos?" I ask.

"Ah, Angelus. It's good to see you again. Anyway, I would like you to go to that camp. There is a war coming and those stupid campers need you. I would also like you to take you team. The AOC will teach them. Okay?" he asked.

"Yes sir." I say, as I am about to flay off.

"Oh, and Angelus you will tell your team what you want them to teach."

"Yes sir." I say again and fly off. They aren't going to like this. I once again walk into the living room.

"Okay, everyone. I have an announcement to make. We have to go to the demigod camp to *cough *win* cough* assist them with the upcoming war. We leave tomorrow so get packed. Fammon you drive." I walk out without another word and head to the pool.

Lily's POV

I could tell that there was something wrong with Angel. He tells me everything. Even told me about his ex. I think I know why he doesn't want to go. He has to see _her_ again. Or maybe I'm wrong. He has lived there for years then was sent to a roman camp without any memories. He told me about his quest for the romans. The battle at the roman camp. His friends. Him being raised on the camper's shoulders and being crowned Praetor of the Twelfth Region. Honestly, I don't understand all that roman crap. In conclusion he tells me everything.

I follow him to the pool. He takes off his shirt to reveal a tan 8-pack. He has a huge scar across his chest. I remember that mission… I can see small scars on his chest everywhere. He turns around to stretch and I see his back. It makes me flinch. His back is even more scared up than his chest. These are more numerous and longer. The pale scars are visible against his tan back. Those are painful reminders of what he has done for this sorry world. The AOC doesn't like the gods because of what they've done to my boyfriend and their leader.

Angel dives into the sparkling blue pool. His breaststrokes are perfect. I don't see why he needs to do that. He can just will the water to propel him. When he comes my direction Angel immediately stops and pokes his head above the water. His hair is silky wet so he probably willed himself to become wet.

"Lils? You okay?" he asks me.

"Yeah I'm fine. What about you? You seemed pretty peed off about going to the Greeks." I ask.

"It's just… I have to go and see my friends again after being cold to them and not seeing them for two years. I can't do it." He says looking me in the eyes.

"Angel, you won't be alone. I will follow you anywhere. I love you My Guardian." I kiss him.

"I love you too My Queen." He winks at me and I laugh at his antics.

The next morning

We all meet at the living room. Ellen and I sit on the couch watch Hephaestus TV. He caught Aphrodite and Ares in the tunnel of love at some water park a couple of years ago. Then I see something interesting. It was Angel and his ex when they were… 12? The blonde girls holds on tight to Angel and says "Spider Percy! Spiders!" Angel walks off chuckling with the blonde in his arms. Ellen gasps.

"Hey, Angel, or might I say Percy, come watch this. It is quite interesting." Ellen yells across the room. He comes in looking annoyed.

"_How many times do I have to tell you not to call me Percy_!" Angel directs his attention to the television. His face turns grave.

"Where did you get that?"

"Its on Hephaestus TV." Ellen tells him.

"Please… change it." His voice cracks when he looks at a hairy man… I think they're called satyrs. Ellen changes it to Aphrodite's talk show she hosts. He walks off after winking at me.

After twenty minutes Angel speaks up.

"Okay guys, let's go. Fammon get the bus ready." The bus we ride in is cool. It doesn't look really big on the outside but inside it's huge. There's a huge TV with an Xbox 360. There are couches and a beanbag chair. Towards the back a steady bathroom occupies the left corner. Fammon takes his seat at the front of the bus. Angel and I sit on one of the couches. I lean my head against his chest and watch my friends play some video game. Keagan and Alan are sitting at the dinner table arm-wrestling. In no time we arrive in Massachusetts. Fammon takes us a short way he found. We got to the borders in five minutes.

"You ready? You want us in formation?" I ask Angel.

"Um, yeah. We need to show those campers we aren't going to play around."  
"Angel, set your hands on fire. And spread your wings. Oh and, um… make your body crack with lightning. They don't know you are blessed by all the Olympians." I say with a sly grin. He does what I told him and we cross the borders. A group develops around us. We get out our weapons.

" AOC stand down! It's fine. They can't hurt us." Angels tells the team. A girl with uneven choppy brown hair steps out of the crowd.

"Angel! You and I need to talk now! Get over here!" she yells. I can tell the amount of charmspeak in her voice. I see her eyes. Only in the eyes she looks like me. Our eyes are barely the same. I can see a lot of brown and green dominating her eyes, whereas I have all kinds of colors.

"I said GET OVER HERE NOW!" she yells.

"Yeah! Come here NOW!" a blonde yells. I notice that its Angel's ex. I see the AOC raise their weapons.

"The Angelus does not take orders! He gives them!" I hear Ian yell.

"Thalia! We need you!" his ex yells. A girl with spiky black hair with silver clothes and a silver tiara emerges through the crowd. I slip my hand into his, knowing that she is his cousin. I can tell she is a daughter of Zeus even if I didn't know. The girl with my eyes looks hurt at our intertwined hands.

"What." The Thalia moans. She turns her attention to the hooded figure holding my hand. "Who the hell are you?" she asks. She doesn't know what she's getting herself into.

"Angelus, son of Poseidon." Angel says.

"No you're not. You can't be. I can see the electricity and fire, Angie."

"You shall address me as Angelus, _girl_." Angel says. I can feel him getting angry. Not at her, but at himself. I cup his face in my hands and make him look at me. I whisper soothing words to him and kiss him. He seems to lighten up when he turns back to Thalia. I glance at the girls. They had tears in their eyes. Do they know who Angel is?

Angel pulls down his hood. He turned his sea green eyes to black so they wouldn't recognize him. He glares at her with his scary face and his deathly black eyes.

"Where's the pony?" he says to Annabeth, his ex-girlfriend. Annabeth won't look him in the eyes.

"Follow me." She said on a barely audible voice.

"AOC stay here except Lily. Come on." He holds out his hand and I take interlocking our fingers. We arrive at a big blue house. A man in a wheelchair looks at us from the porch.

"Annabeth, Piper, Thalia, who are they?" He asked. Angel tells me that his name is Chiron.

"Chiron, this is Angelus, son of Poseidon and Lily daughter of Aphrodite." I step forward. I am no daughter of Aphrodite!

"You are wrong. I am the only daughter of Hera."

"Okay, sorry. What are they doing here?"

"We were sent by my master to help this sorry camp." Chiron's eyes flickered with rage.

"Who is your master?" he said through gritted teeth.

"Chaos." Angel took off his hood to look at everyone. Lord Dionysus looked at Angel in amazement.

"You should be dead." He drops his diet coke. Chiron looks closely at Angel and his mouth opens to say something.

"Percy? My boy?" he says in disbelief. Angel turns his eyes to their original color.

"Percy Jackson is dead. Same to the people that killed him." Annabeth and Piper rush toward him and gave Angel a bone-crushing hug. I look at the girls; anger emanating from me so thick you could cut it with a knife. He pushes the girls off him. I step closer to him and grab his hand.

"Percy, I am sorry." Said Chiron. "I am sorry for what happened to you."

"Percy Jackson is _dead_. The same thing goes to the people that did this to him. You could've done something. But you let him _rot_." I put my hand on his back to trace a long scar. I can feel him tingle. He smiles too. Angel puts his arm around my waist and kisses me on the forehead. Piper and Annabeth are now on the verge of tears.

"From all the scars you have; the ones on you arms and the one on your face-"

"Those aren't all." Angel said with a solemn look. He takes off his gear, jacket, and shirt. The girls gasp and Chiron looks sadly at my boyfriend's scars. He grabs back on my waist. I yawn and rest my head on his shoulder.

"I have been through… I don't think there's a word for it. The only good thing and the only thing that stops me from killing myself is my glorious girlfriend, Lily. She is the only thing that keeps the dreams away. Now you can rot in Tartarus for all I care, but Lord Chaos wants me to do this. I am not helping you Greeks out of friendship- there is nothing between us. I am no Greek. My own father lied to me. I am the leader of the AOC. Not a stupid demigod that abandoned me." He snarls.

"Percy… after… everything we've been through… you chose now as the time… the time to get a girlfriend. All those days. You even met my _father_. He is very sad that you were dead. Why now Percy?" Piper says looking down at the ground.

"There was nothing between you and him. You are beneath him."

"Perce-" she starts. Annabeth says the same thing.

"You'd be wise not to speak." Angel hisses. "Now, Chaos has given me part control over the activities of this camp. My recruits will be teaching lessons on which your campers will attend without complaint. My team will build a Chaos cabin. Those are his direct orders." Angel says.

"Okay. For now you and your team will stay in your father's cabin." Chiron says.

"Actually we can stay in my mom's cabin." I volunteer.

"That would be perfect." Angel tells me and kisses me. Angel and I walk off the porch.

The next day

Angel's POV

I stand on the white shore with my shirt off meditating and preparing for my combat class to come. I hear squishing of sand against camper's boots. I turn around facing my trainees. Some girls gasp and stare and drool at me.

"Hello. I will be teaching you combat. You will address me as Angelus. Get into groups of four. Two of you go to one side of the line and the other two to the other side." They do as I told them. "Okay, you will fight with the camper in front of you. Like this. Zane come at me." The boy ran toward me with his spear. I did the first move I was taught. I disarmed his easily.

"The traitor taught him that." I mumbled. By 'him' I meant Percy Jackson.

"Um Angelus… what do you mean by him?" asked one of the campers.

"The traitor- Luke Castellan and him- Percy Jackson." I tell the boy.

"You know Percy Jackson!?" I fury man with goat legs makes his way to the front. Grover.

"Yes, I killed him."

"WHAT! NO! YOU STUPID…" he yells.

"Class dismissed." I tell the campers. When I think they are all gone I mumble. "What have I done? I've been hurting my friends- no! They abandoned you." I argue. I walk by my team giving lessons.

Sander teaches a class on medicine. Keagan and Ian teach on battle techniques. Alan teaches the history on monsters and all kinds of different monsters. Fammon teaches magic. He cast a spell so with guidance the campers can do magic. Lily teaches all kinds of things. I told her she could teach whatever she wants. I pick up lunch in New Rome that now converged with Camp Half-Blood. I bring the two cinnamon rolls and warm milk with honey in it to Lily's class, inside her cabin. I open the door to find the class reading ancient texts in Greek and roman. She doesn't know I am there yet. Lily dismisses the class to go to Fammon's class.

"Hello My Queen." I pull her in closer to me.

"Angel there are still campers here." She says getting closer and closer to me looking me in the eyes.

"I don't care." I say finally closing the distance between us. We break the kiss so we can eat.

"Do you ever notice that you're so upset and strict and harsh to everyone but me when you're around the campers? She asked.

"You calm me down. Without you, I would be a cold-blooded killer, instead of giving my victims a painless death. You keep me from turning into something I'm not." I smiled at that. We walked down to the beach to eat our food.

Annabeth's POV

I can't believe that's Seaweed Brain. He's so cold. His eyes… his eyes are so cold. Those scars on his arms, his chest, his back. And that one long pale scar across his right eye and down his lip. It scared me. I remember that cheerful and carefree twelve year old that came to camp. His bright eyes. His messy black hair that always came into his eyes. He was mine. I barely remember his laugh or his smile. My worst mistake was cheating on him. If I hadn't cheated on him and Piper hadn't comforted him and become best friends, he wouldn't have anyone to live for, so he would've become a god. Chaos wouldn't have taken him away to be an assassin and he wouldn't have met that daughter of Hera. I see his face light up whenever they're close to each other. And what's up with the name 'Angelus'? I mean I can see that he has the face of an angel- or at least used to.

I visit his mom and we talk about him. She's not happy with me cheating on him. She says I made a mistake. I agree with her. We use the past tense of him. I haven't visited Sally since the hooded man that turned out to be Percy came to camp the first time. I shake out of my trance. Chiron, Piper, Thalia, and I still stand there in utter shock.

"Chiron, I think the only one that can return Percy to his former self is Sally, his mother. He always had a soft spot for his mom. She's our only chance." I tell him.

"Yeah, he and my dad were good friends." Piper pitches in. Chiron thinks for a couple minutes.

"Fine. Bring them. I'll tell Argus to let them in," he tells us. "Off you go." Piper and I run to the borders. Thalia tags along with me to get his mother. I tell Piper to meet us outside the borders when she's done. Argus drives us to his mom's apartment. We walk up two flights of stairs and finally found her door. I knock rather softly. Thalia rolls her eyes in exasperation. She knocks harder and more urgently. We hear a "Coming!" from Sally and a minute later she opens the door.

"Oh! Thalia, Annabeth! I haven't seen you two in a while! How are the hunters Thalia?"

"Um, fine. But we came to talk to you about something way more important." Thalia tells her aunt.

"Is it about Percy?" Sally asks. We nod and she pulls us in.

"Um, Mrs. Bloufis we found him. But he's… he isn't the same. We need you to come fix him. Grover can't even help him." I say.

"Okay, I'll go." She says.

"He may look very different." Thalia pipes in.

Meanwhile…

Piper's POV

"Dad we found him." I call him on a payphone. There's a silence.

"Okay I'll meet you at Half-Blood Hill." He replies.

Sally's POV (Percy's mom)

We ride in a taxi to the camp. I am so happy to see my son. Thalia told me he looks different. Annabeth told me he's not the same. Grover can't even help him. What does that mean. For a second I thought he was dead, but I would know if my baby boy was dead. Before we left I wrote a note to Paul telling him that I am at a supermarket. I sit between my niece and Annabeth. They are both looking out the windows with tears in their eyes. Whatever happened must be bad. I push that thought away as I see the sign to camp.

"Ladies, are you sure we're at the right place?" the cab driver asks us. I nod and give him a wad of money. I jump out of the taxi with the girls trailing after me. They catch up when I stop at the border. I look at Thalia to see if I can go in. She nods solemnly. I walk through the borders. There are so much more campers and cabins here than I remember what Percy told me. I see a couple people in black armor and clothing.

"The people in black are part of the AOC. There's a war coming up so Chaos sent them to help us." Annabeth tells me. She leads me to the beach where I see a tanned man with pale scars everywhere on his back, standing there with his legs slightly extended and his arms crossed behind his back. He has something like a bow hawk. I can see scars running down his arms too. Then man wears black cargo pants with the ends tucked into his black combat boots. He turns around to grab his black shirt on the sand. I catch a glimpse of his facial features. It's my Percy! I run toward him with outstretched arms.

I embrace him so tightly. But he doesn't hug me back. Instead he pushes me away from him, lightly with a sad face. I get I closer view of his face. His eyes are black. He has a terrifying pale scar running through the whole right side of his face.

"Percy?" I squeak out.

"Perseus is dead. I am Angelus." Percy says. "Why did you bring her hear? Your hopes of safety from me are wearing thin, girls." He said coldly to Thalia and Annabeth. What's happened to him? My baby.

"There has to be some way to get you- Percy- back." Thalia tells him.

"Why does that boy matter to you so much? Do you wish to feel the wrath of Chaos?!" Percy growls. His starts to burst into black flames and I can see black electricity all over his body. I hear footsteps. I look to find a pretty girl walking toward us.

"Angel, calm down. You won't hurt them you know it. Chaos said no killing." The girl tells him cupping his face in her hands.

"But-" the girl stops him, tracing her thumb across his long scar. She kisses Percy on the nose and he stops trying to protest. "Fine." They must be dating. "I have an appointment in New Rome, I'll see you later, My Queen." Percy kisses her on the forehead and walks away. I watch in utter shock. The girl turns to me.

"He won't hurt you, Sally. You didn't do this to him." the girl tells me. She turns to Thalia and Annabeth. "I won't promise anything for you. But if you want to win this war, you need him like that. He will give no mercy to anyone."

"Except you, Lily! You're being selfish! You don't even know him. You're keeping him from his former self!" Annabeth yells. Lily turns around to Annabeth.

"I won't let him kill you. That would break him. If he were to kill a friend of Percy Jackson there would be another war. But that doesn't mean I won't." Lily growls and walks to a palace that is beside Zeus's.

"Who was that?" I ask.

"That was Lily, the first daughter of Hera."

"What has happened to my baby boy? That girl said that you did something to him." I said. I was on full rage. They tell me what happened that night on Olympus. I shook my head. I can't believe what he had been through.

Lily's POV

I am not selfish. If I weren't there Angel would've killed them. Including Percy Jackson's mother. After I saw them leave I went back to the beach. I sat down on the soft grass, thinking. I hear footsteps so I act on instinct. I draw out my sword and spin around, pointing the tip of my sword at the person's neck. I notice that it's just Angel. I lower my sword and hug my boyfriend.

"Hey, can we talk, Lils?" he asks. Dread washes over me. No, he can't break up with me. After all we've been through. I am going to kill him.

"Sure." I answer. He walks me into the shoreline.

"Look My Queen, we've been together for a while. You've pulled me away from oblivion and I earned these scars saving you from getting hurt. I love you. You are the only one that calms me. You know all about me and what I've done, and what's happened to me. I can tell you anything and everything. I love you so much. I will give you my heart, soul, mind, and strength. Will you marry me, Lils?" he asks.

I had no idea what was coming I thought he was going to break my heart. A wave of emotions washes over me. All of them are the same. Happiness. True happiness. I was thinking about everything. Everything we've been through. How I am the only that he lets get close to. He was even cold to his old mom. I notice that he is never mean to me.

"Yes… of course." I tell Angel with a huge hysterical smile. I jump in his arms and he spins me around. Angel looses his footing and tumbles to the sandy ground. I land on top of him. Angel kisses my nose and I dig my face into the crook of his neck. He gives me the ring. It's a black band with an orb that changes colors. There is also writing that changes every other minute. I put it on my ring finger and hug the life out of my fiancé.

1 Month later

Flashback

We decided to have our wedding a few weeks ago with only our team and Chaos. It was a private wedding. Chaos walked me down the aisle and we exchanged vows. I zoned out until Fammon said: "You may now kiss the bride." Fammon winks at Angel. He flips my veil over my face. Angel cups my face in his hands and kisses me. We break away smiling like crazy.

End of Flashback

I am pregnant and in the Big House with our children, in labor. It's weird because I feel absolutely no pain. Apollo says it's because I'm the first demigod child of the goddess of marriage. I think it's because Angel's beside me holding my hand. I suddenly hear a small cry. Apollo hands Angel our child. He says it's a girl. I am so happy. I burst into tears. Angel gets on the white couch and puts his arm around me. I look at my baby girl. She looks just like me. Except her smile. She has her father's smile.

"Our new family." He whispers and gives me my daughter. "What do you want to name her?"

"Kayla." I lean my head on his shoulder.

"She's perfect." He kisses me on the forehead and I fall into a deep sleep were no dreams penetrate me. Angel wakes me up when it's time to go to the Hera cabin.

"Angel, there's a war coming up. It won't be safe for her here. We need to give her to someone." I break the silence.

"What? Who do you have in mind? Apollo told us that she might be the War Child. Kayla is extremely important. Who could we trust?"

"I have someone in mind." I tell him holding my baby girl. My dad is whom I have in mind. Angel drives us to Georgia- where my father lives. I'm a little nervous. He thinks I am in college in New York.

Once we get there memories of my past flood me. The white roofing and green walls. I remember painting those.

"Ready?" Angel asks. I nod and brace myself for the worst. A tall, lean man answers the door. He has brown hair, rectangular glasses, a short nose, and he is pale.

"Lillian?" my father asks.

"Hey, Daddy." I put up my hand.

"Come in." he says confused. "May I speak with you, Lillian?"

"Yeah." I turn to Angel.

"It's fine." He winces. I rush over to him. It's Chaos. He has go on some mission now. His mark starts bleeding. He wipes the blood on his gray jeans. "It's fine. I'll explain to him."

My dad leads me to the kitchen. "Sweetie, why aren't you in college. And who is that man- is he a demigod? Is that your child?"

"Dad, I never went to the college. I joined an assassin group called the Assassins of Chaos. Don't be mad." I tell him. His ears turn red but he calms down.

"The man with the scars?" he asks pointedly.

"His name is Angelus. He's the leader of the AOC."

"He looks like a very bad influence. What happened to my good girl? He looks scary with all those scars.

"Dad, those scars are because if me. He has risked his life for me a million times and those are his reminders of the pain. He is not a bad influence. His family and his friends betrayed him. His father tricked him into becoming a god. Once the mortal blood was burnt away the ichor tried to go into his body, but it couldn't. He almost died if it wasn't for Chaos. The scars on his face and arms aren't all of them. They're all over his chest and back. Yes he is a demigod, the favorite son of Poseidon- the only living son of Poseidon. That is our child and he is my husband. I love him."

My father was awestruck. "Oh, wow."

"Dad, there's a war coming and we can't let Kayla be in the middle of it. She's the War Child. May you take care of her until the war is over, please?"

"Okay. I would like to meet my son-in-law." He walks over to Angel I follow behind him. I see the black veins of my husband pulsing. I see blood in his eyes.

"I guess I know what happens if I don't follow orders." I take away Kayla and give her to my dad.

"Angel look at me. You can control it. You're stronger!" his eyes roll back into his head and his veins relax. His eyes stop bleeding. He slumps on the couch unconscious.

"What was that about?" My father asks.

"Angel almost let go of his existence. If he doesn't follow an order from Chaos he feels excruciating pain, almost unbearable. He almost killed himself." I tell my father.

Angel woke up about 20 minutes after his mark acted up. We left my father with Kayla. Angel drove us to camp. We got out of the black van. Angel picks me up as we walk through the borders. I fall asleep in his warm hard-muscled arms.

Angel's POV

I put Lily in the AOC cabin that was newly built. It was all black on the outside with pictures of the galaxies. The edges of cabin were trimmed in Chaotic Gold. Other pictures of how Chaos created the universe occupied the other spaces. The grass around the cabin was black. I saw Ellen at the archery range. It was weird. Instead of using a bow and arrow, she was using her spear, Aden. I walked past her not wanting to disturb her. I have, with much difficulty, forgotten my grudges. I will not tell anyone that I am Percy Jackson.

Over the next few weeks we train and train the campers for battle. Chiron told everyone that tomorrow was the day that the army was coming. It was time for battle. I grouped the Apollo, Aphrodite, and Hephaestus cabins in one group to secure one fraction of the camp- the east side. I assigned the Athena and my team in the middle for Headquarters with a few Apollo campers standing by in case of emergency. The Hecate, Nike, Hermes, and Nemesis cabins on the west side. The Ares, Demeter, Dionysus, and Eros cabins covered the south for back up.

Lily, Annabeth, Piper, Leo, Reyna, Nico, and I along with other Athena children are at Headquarters to discuss battle plans. Each god is with his/her cabin. Annabeth was explaining about how the Hunters of Artemis were awaiting a call up in the shrouding of the tall forest trees. I zoned out thinking of what Apollo told me about Kayla. He said she is the War Child. He doesn't know if she applies to this current war or any upcoming ones.

"Angelus! Hello…? You need to pay attention. This pertains to you." Annabeth calls from across the table. I look up. She has an annoyed look on her pale face. When I give her a sad smile she blushes. I roll my eyes. "You will lead the gods, once they all meet us back at HQ, into battle. When you are about to attack whistle a four note tune. Thalia will tell the hunters to start shooting. Shoot into the air using your wings and take out as many as you can." She finishes. I nod and hug Lily goodbye as I head off toward the barracks the romans built. I hear a deep sound and turn around to see Poseidon.

"I have come to understand that you killed my son." He said in a calm voice. I nod and turn back to the knot in my hands. I am trying to make a snare but failing miserably. Once I give up I stand up just to fall down again by a hard punch.

"I can't believe you would punch your own son." I mumble. I take off my hood and change my eyes from a malice full black color to sea green like the man standing in front of me. Poseidon looks confused for a moment. Then he hugs the life out of me.

"Percy!" he says.

"Yes I am Perseus, but I would like you to call me Angel or Angelus. I have forgotten my grudges knowing that I have to, to win this war." I tell my father.

"Oh my boy I am sorry." He says though I can barely understand anything because it's a bit muffled.

"It's fine father. I should go say bye to Lily one last time." I walk to the headquarters were my wife is sitting. She looks up from one of my sports magazines. She gets up. We stare at each other for a minute. After the silence we rush forward at the same time and hug each other.

"Bye Lils." I tell her and dug my head in her hair.

"Don't say that, we're going to get through this." She whispers.

"I love you." I tell her for probably the last time of my life.

"I love you, too." I kiss her on the forehead. Her mother interrupts us. "I'll see you after the battle." She calls as I exit to give her some mother-daughter time. I think of those words and hope that they'll be true. I know they won't. I am going to protect this camp even after what happened. I am going to protect my family. I walked to the armory to sharpen Riptide and my new sword Omega. I stopped abruptly hearing a scream. I extended my wings and flew into the sky. I saw a new camper in trouble so I dived to the location. It was an easy opponent. I just impaled Omega into its stomach and it disintegrated into golden dust.

I flew off back to the camp.

Lily's POV

After talking with my mother I walked to the ranks to check to see if they were in order. I straightened their armor. I sharpened their swords. I heard the conch horn sound. It was two blows…two… we're under attack. Finally, some action. I made a good speech that I can't remember a word from. I looked forward at the approaching army. Krios and Hyperion were in two separate chariots, leading their army. I yelled and charged the consuming army. I brought out my green sword and instantly slashed every monster in a 100-yard radius. The Titans were perfectly fine- not even dazed. I say a flash of black wings and Angel was standing beside me in a second. He turned to me and winked. I rolled my eyes at his antics. Angel sprinted toward Krios and jabbed him in the stomach. I was shocked at how easy it was for him to kill the Titan of destruction.

Angel lit himself on fire and ran into the hoard of monsters. I walked up to Hyperion, who was fuming at me. He brought out his gold spear and gets off his chariot. I run to him and strike at his legs, but he parries my strike. He takes away his blade and thrusts it toward my stomach. I deflect it with all my energy but he overpowers me. The golden blade injects into my stomach. Hyperion looks down at me with pride. The smile is wiped off his face when he gets punched in the face; knocking him back four yards. Angel bends over me, tears streaming down his scarred beautiful face. I smile at him.

"Hey, Angel." I say weakly.

"No… no you aren't going anywhere." He tells me I know there's nothing he can do.

Angel's POV

I close my eyes and think of my beautiful family growing up and see that Lily is okay. I open my eyes to see Lily smiling up at me.

"No!"

"Sweetheart, there is nothing you can do. I love you." She says.

"No, you are staying here with me. You are going to see our little girl again. You are going to watch as your dad lectures me about boring stuff. I am not going to let you go." I tell her. I put my hands right above her injured stomach. My face retorts into a face of pain and stubbornness. A black light surrounds her stomach. The injury fades. I fall back and let out a scream of pain. I drag myself to a stream of water. I lay in it for a minute. I feel completely regenerated from the water. My spirits lift when I see Lily stand up. I get out of the water. Hyperion is standing up. I encase myself in a huge hurricane. Bigger and stronger than my father's. Hyperion just gapes at me.

"No! Impossible! You were weak and an amateur when I last saw you! You could b-barely control your powers." He stutters. I turn my eyes black- the whole eye.

"Well, guess again, Hyperion. 'Cause I've turn pro." I growl. When I say his name my voice deepens. At the last word you can barely understand me. I let out a roar and shoot my hands out. The hurricane around me thrusts out to Hyperion. It encases him in a water ball. Hyperion struggles to get out, but fails. His body turns limp and he turns into golden dust. Dead, just like Krios. I turn to the stunned monster army. A smirk crosses my face.

"Now… whose next?"


End file.
